House Blackfyre
House Blackfyre is a powerful Ostrogoth house located in the city of Dragonstone which is the capital of the Empire of Dragonstone. House Blackfyre was founded by Rhaenyra Targaryen and Aeinas Snow thus making it an offshoot of House Targaryan by blood, and this has meant that House Blackfyre has always been very close because of this connection. House Blackfyre maintains a very large force of men at arms that they have constantly used to assist in the growth of the Empire of Dragonstone. House Blackfyre was born through a blasphemy of fire during the destruction of House Targaryan in Tree Hill. House Blackfyre was formed by the five year old Rhaenyra Targaryen of whom survived the Week of executions and fled Tree Hill with the remnents of her family. When she arrived she was fifteen years old, and fell in love with Aeinas Snow one of the young servents that had accompanied them from Tree Hill. With him she created a new house called House Blackfyre of whom would work alongside House Targaryan. Aenis Blackfyre became a close friend of Aryes Targaryan III. and through this grew powerful and liked throughout the house. History Early History Moving East See Also : Westros With public opinion completely turned against them following the execution of Aryes II. and much of the entire house they had a decision to make. They could attempt to rebuild their reputation or they could accept that they were probably stuck with the reputation their patriarch had built for them. They decided that their reputation was damaged beyond repair so the time to leave was upon them. The House gathered all of their wealth and followers and begin travelling northward towards Westbridge in the belief that they would make their way to the Empire where all matters were forgiven. On the road the House became entrenched in a running battle with a gang of bandits who realized the wealth on board the caravan and thus attacked the Targaryans. At one point the Targaryans were forced to completely halt and fortify their wagons into three larger fortified wagons in which the women and children would hide on board. This worked better, and they were then able to more quickly move but they found constant road blocks set up by the bandits on the routes north so they were forced to keep heading east. As they kept moving east they eventually found themselves at the small fishing village of Hjarlmsson. Staying there for a few days they hired the village to ferry them across the waters to the city of Koenisburg where they thought they could then head north to Lorderon and then moe up the Rhine towards the Empire. Koenisburg See Also : Koenisburg When they arrived in Koenisburg they settled themselves outside the walls, and the house attempted to barter much of their valuables, and heirlooms in order to finance further movement by the group. These trades continued for many weeks until eventually they had sold basically everything they were at all willing to sell. Before they left on the boats northward the patriarch at the time Aryes Targaryan III. was stopped by a strangley clothed man who offered to give him information as well as an item of invalable importance if only Aryes would take his household east and give a box to the magister in Pontus. Skeptical was Aryes until the robed man showed him the item he was going to give the targaryans if he did the task was the legendary Dragon Harp which was said to be able to call Red Dragons with its beautiful noise. War of the Harp Main Article : The war of the Harp Following the Fall of House Targaryan in Tree Hill they left their homes in Lucerne and begin travelling eastward to the Westros town of Koenisburg, and while there they met a man who told them that if they went to Pontus then they would gain perhaps the most powerful object in the entire region called the "Harp". The Harp was a legendary item of unimagineable power which could if used by someone with enough Dragon's blood be used to litterly call dragons to its sound. Unfortunatly for House Targaryan they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Dragonstone Main Article : Dragonstone When Aryes Targaryan III. saw the mountain of Dragonstone he immediatly knew that this was the spot that House Targaryan would stop. Aryes led the caravan up what they discovered was a mountain trail. As they moved up farther they discovered a series of small temples and shines to gods they had never seen before. After hours of marching up the trail the caravan was grreted with the site of a massive stone wall blocking their route. As they moved towards it they were greeted by three elves of clear dark elven appearance. As Aryes looked around and saw the ruins of other caravans, skeletons he immediately realized they were in some serious trouble. The elves bid they come inside their camp, and Aryes knew he had to think quick about how they were going t survive this, so he agreed to enter but he also spread word amongst his house that they were to prepare for battle, and when he gave the command they would attack the elves before the elves attacked them. Control With the defeat of the Dark Eles the members of House Targaryan alongside their loyalists were in complete command of the fortress of Dragonstone. As they eplored the fortress they were shocked to discoer how truly ast the fortress was. The few Dark Eles that they had captured still refused to talk so they had to assume that the ast size of the fortress was due to the fact that they had captured the fortress from someone elce, and then maintained it through the use of the hundreds of slaes that they discoered as they traversed the fortress. It appeared that the Dark Eles had also been using these slaves to build a giant enclave within the largest of the mountains peaks which stretched miles into the sky, and was the tallest thing that Aryes Targaryan III. had eer seen in his life. "When I looked at the giant entrance to this fortress I was more then shocked at the scope of it. Judging by the slaves bodies that lay strewn about the ground it may have been a scary amount of time that they had been constructing their vision of a home. It got more amazing as we traelled up the giant stair cases and discoered that at different levels they had constructed these giant floors that in some cases stretched to be the size of individual castles." -Aryes Targaryan III. With the discovery that they had uncovered a place more Vast then anything they could have ever imagined they begin to clear out the fortress of the thousands of dead bodies that lay throughout it, as well as feeding the hundreds of surviving members of the slaves that had toiled for the Dark Elves over the course of the years they had lived there. As they got to uncover more information from the Dark Elves they discovered that the Dark Elves had been massivly constructing things throughout Dragonstone, and that underground their were also vast caverns which houses the slaves during the days they were not being worked to near death. The few suriving Dark Elves were placed inside of cages where they remain to this day with the survivors being Lord Utherin, Braelex and several other surivors of less importance. This couldn't have gone any better for the members of House Targaryan as they had basically inherited a nearly completely constructed capital city. As the fortress was fixed up they begin to set about the way in which it would look in the future. Noteable Members Family Members *Rhaenyra Blackfyre **Aenis Blackfyre ***Daemon Blackfyre ***Daena Blackfyre ***Eleana Blackfyre Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in the Empire of Dragonstone Category:Ostrogoths